


Reciprocation

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Undone [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-30
Updated: 2004-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “Suck me, bitch,” Elijah says, and laughs; a bright, high-pitched giggle that makes Dom want to push him into the counter against the row of makeup mirrors and bite his neck, hard.





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://sophrosyne31.livejournal.com/profile)[**sophrosyne31**](https://sophrosyne31.livejournal.com/) and [](https://impasto.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://impasto.livejournal.com/)**impasto** , who push me to greater heights than I could ever achieve alone.

“Suck me, bitch,” Elijah says, and laughs; a bright, high-pitched giggle that makes Dom want to push him into the counter against the row of makeup mirrors and bite his neck, hard. Claim him; push back just a little. He wonders if Elijah would let him. Suspects that he would. Suspects that Elijah would just smile indulgently and go still, let Dom work out whatever aggression he has, and then fuck Dom bent over the countertop, with his arms twisted behind his back and jerked just high enough to make Dom’s eyes water, inching just a little further up with each thrust.

Just thinking about it is enough to bring him to his knees in front of Elijah, grinning to show Billy and Sean – who are getting into their makeup smocks and watching with delighted interest – that it’s a joke, even though it isn’t. And Elijah knows it isn’t; Dom can tell by the glint in his eyes as he looks down at Dom, smirking confidently. Dom wonders whether it makes him more or less of a sub, to want to do these things to Elijah, to get hard from thinking about it and from the knowledge that he could if he wanted to.

Like last night, when Elijah tied his wrists to the headboard, and Dom, high on adrenaline and the feel of Elijah’s cool skin against his, had asked importunately, ‘how am I supposed to safeword if I’m gagged?’ And Elijah had answered, ‘just kick me in the balls,’ and Dom had sucked in a breath, knowing that Elijah was dead serious even though he was smiling, finishing off the last knot.

And just that, the knowledge that he _could_ do it if he wanted to, the fact that Elijah stayed in _range_ the entire time he was working Dom over, straddling Dom’s thighs, made Dom so hard that it almost hurt more than the slap-lash of the metal-edged flat wooden ruler that Elijah twitched methodically over Dom’s sides, his flanks, the soft skin on the inside of his arm.

‘You would let me,’ he wants to say to Elijah, as the other hobbits snicker and make teasing comments about Dom’s apparent willingness to obey Elijah’s command, ‘and that’s enough.’

He can’t say it, can’t do what Elijah has asked him – in jest or not – to do, because of the presence of Billy and Sean; can’t follow through on any of the clamoring urges of his own body. But Elijah knows, and smiles just a little sharp, feral, and for some reason (even though Dom’s cock twitches automatically in response, trained to recognize that look and that smile) it takes the edge off.

And it’s enough.


End file.
